


Christmas is all around us

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: So this crack fic emerged as I was googling images of young Mark Gatiss……as one does when nursing a head cold and pumped full of meds……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Then I read about and remembered The League of Gentlemen that he had written and acted in. It is a rather creepy and hilarious series set in an imaginary town called Royston Vasey. All the characters, male and female are played by only 4 men, including Mark Gatiss.  
> If you haven’t seen it, doesn’t matter. This fic just uses the same basic premise--that all the men play all the female roles here.  
> The fic also references ‘Love Actually’ which was a lovely feel good movie made in 2003 and starring Martin Freeman in one of the story arcs. He plays a porn star fill-in. The one who has to do the moves for camera placement- before the main hero comes in and does his stuff.  
> If you haven’t seen it, doesn’t matter for this story but do check it out cos it’s super fun! The title of the fic (Christmas is all around us) is taken from a song played in that movie. Also the song Sherlock sings in the story (All I want for Christmas is You) is from the same movie.  
> Sherlock here is a bit like Agador Spartacus from The Bird Cage. Again, you don’t have to have seen it but if you have, it’s more delicious. He is a bit of a well- meaning goofy adorable character. Helpless and loveable.  
> Mycroft is of course Big Brother and The British Government and really beleaguered and spends a lot of time in dramatic sighing and pinching of the bridge of his nose.  
> Oh and one more thing: ‘Bunberrying’ is the act of leading a double life and is from The Importance of being Ernest, by Oscar Wilde (which is where we get Lady Bracknell from).  
> This fic will make even more sense on second reading, I assure you! (like Santa making a list and checking it twice.  
> Oh and one last thing—please remember this is crack fic so don’t get offended by anything! It’s all in jest….and no Baker Street regulars were injured in the making of this fic.  
> ( LadyGlinda please don't spank me :P )

**So without further ado here is the cast of characters:**

 

Mycroft Holmes as himself and Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock Holmes as himself, but ditzy and loveable

John Watson as himself and as ‘Martin Freeman’

Greg Lestrade as himself and ‘Rupert Graves’

Father as himself and Mummy Holmes

Mike Stamford as himself and Molly

James Moriarty as himself and Irene

James Bond as himself and (post sex change) as Juicy Bond

Prince Philip as himself and The Queen

Mr. Chatterjee as himself and Janine

Anderson as himself and Anthea

Sam Donovan as Sally Donovan and Rosa Parks

Charles Augustus Magnussen as himself and Lady Smallwood.

Angelo as himself and Eurus Holmes

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has used his tiny overly sentimental brain to figure out something really important for once

Sherlock shivered in anticipation and even a bit of terror.

Tonight was going to change his life. One way or another.

He had seen, he had observed, he had even…….what WAS that word Mycroft kept using?!

Ummm, yes he had _deduced_.

Now he _had_ to know. He simply could _not_ continue like this anymore.

He had also _strategized_ as Mycroft kept asking him to.

It had hurt his head from all the serious looking frowning he had to do.

He had seen so many movies to understand how to flirt and tell someone you love them and done some YouTube homework also. (‘Learn how to make him chase you’, ‘3 steps to finding your soulmate’, ‘How to Find your True Love’ and some others he couldn’t remember now.)

He had chosen a holiday when apparently most people who lived alone were emotionally vulnerable. ( _Yes that was manipulative and underhand but hey, didn’t John always say that all was fair in love and war??! He should know. He had been to Afghanistan. And he loved soooo many women on so many continents.)_

Sherlock had chosen to wear his purple shirt.

Of course, for some reason, Mycroft kept buying him purple silk shirts and throwing away his other shirts, so that was really all he had in his wardrobe any more.

He had this strong urge to pace up and down on the pavement outside the house when suddenly Mycroft’s observations came back to him. _Oscillating on the pavement. A love affair_.

With great effort he stopped himself, sure that he was being watched on the security camera. He paused, stood in front of the door and knocked.

Of course, it was opened almost at once.

.

.

“Hello Mycroft.” he said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's baby brother is in love....

“Welcome brother mine.” Mycroft had said as he opened the door for his brother to come in from the cold.

He noticed of course that Sherlock had made a special effort to appear to not have made a special effort with his appearance that day. He had worn his usual purple silk shirt and the usual scarf and coat and his hair had been all tousled in the wind.

He had obviously not had tea that evening because there had been no one there to make it.

It wasn’t Mycroft’s day for being Mrs. Hudson.

.

.

“I think I am in love Mycie.” Sherlock pronounced dramatically as soon as he removed his coat and flopped down on the sofa.

“Who is it this time?” Mycroft had asked with a sigh.

_Really, his little brother’s capacity for relationships was rivalled only by his own capacity for cake._

“I think I am in love with an actor. He was in a movie called [‘Love Actually’.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peiRtkXMYQ8) His name is Martin Freeman.”

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Really, this foolish, foolish boy. How many years had he been training him to see and observe…… and he couldn’t figure out that it was his own flatmate who was acting in that movie?_

_._

_._

John Watson had initially pretended to have a sister called Harry. But no one had ever seen them together and then it turned out that no one had ever seen her at all. Including John himself probably. Mainly because she did not exist.

All those ‘drunken charging point’ deductions made by his brother had been rather accurate (surprisingly for once!) and John had panicked at the thought that no one in their right minds would allow a violent alcoholic with an unlicensed gun to be the flatmate of a drug- addicted sociopath.

Mycroft had sussed him out on the very first day but figured that it was better to have him be the flatmate as distraction to avoid having his brother trying to sleep with Mrs. Hudson all the time.

Of course, Mycroft would have been more than willing if Sherlock had wanted sex when he was himself but in the old lady’s outfit it just seemed so wrong on so many levels….

.

.

John could clearly not afford to live in London on his pension alone so he must had had some other source of income. Mycroft wondered how he was managing.

And then all was revealed (pun intended!) soon afterwards, when someone called  '[Martin Freeman'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZx0L-qYRmE) had appeared on screen as a buck naked porn star in a movie called Love Actually.

Someone had then started a rumour that this was John’s secret twin and he was so ashamed of him that he had pretended to have a sister instead.

Mycroft had traced that fake news to a link originating from the same IP address as John’s laptop.

He knew immediately the truth was that John had been [Bunberry-ing](https://www.grin.com/document/210304). He didn’t even have to dress up as Lady Bracknell to figure this one out.

And now his prize idiot baby brother was saying he was in love with the actor.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, you fell in love with his _charming personality_ I suppose, Brother Mine?” he asked Sherlock, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Umm…….yes of course that…..and I mean… he dresses so well in the movie.” Sherlock said, licking his lips, looking dreamy.

“He plays a _porn star_ Sherlock. He is starkers in the movie.” Mycroft replied.

“Exactly. Lovely skin suit.” Sherlock said.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. He really wasn’t being paid enough to work for Queen and Country and keep this [League of Idiots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1sFYAI8nC4) under control.

.

.

He had already lost one of his trusted operatives when James Bond had suddenly decided that he was in the wrong body. James had undergone a sex change operation and become Juicy Bond.

He loved his new body so much that he wanted to flaunt it on every occasion.

So, he had decided that instead of putting his body ‘on the line’ for Queen and country he would put it ‘online’ instead.

Which was fine….. as long as he kept away from the Palace.

But no, not only did Juicy Bond have to provoke the Royal family by posting naked videos of himself…no herself…wearing only the clear blue sky and with a whip in her teeth, but couldn’t she have left the corgis alone?!

Bestiality was still a criminal offence.

Mycroft sighed deeply and tragically again.

.

.

He had barely sorted _that_ hot mess when that enormous clot of a Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade had gone and got himself involved in a simply _ridiculous_ tangle at his own father’s [funeral with a dwarf who was blackmailing them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neCY4hh1wJg). He had called him breathlessly with some incredible tale of his dad having been gay and something about drugs and bodies in moving coffins and a naked man on the roof.

_Really. That man needed to be handcuffed to his bed to stop him getting into such scrapes._

And now he was eating Mycroft’s head about wanting to retire and write a novel.

 _“We all have a book inside us, Sunshine”_ apparently.

Berk. Mycroft wanted to put a book inside _him_. Where the sun don’t shine.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade is played by Rupert Graves who also stars in Death at a Funeral. He plays the older brother, a novelist living in New York, who comes home for his father's funeral . At the funeral he and his younger brother find themselves being blackmailed by a dwarf who claims to have been in a gay relationship with their father. If you haven't watched it, please do so right away ! ROTFL was invented after watching this movie :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft heaved another tragic sigh and really wondered, as he often did, if they were like the Truman Show, living a life scripted by someone else. _Someone else who was apparently on crack._

Gregory had also been antsy of late because Sam aka Sally Donovan had undergone past life regression and discovered [she was Rosa Parks](https://www.bustle.com/p/doctor-whos-rosa-parks-actor-vinette-robinson-has-also-appeared-in-sherlock-the-a-word-12632400) from Alabama. Her newly acquired (Deep South) American accent was driving them all mad down at the Yard.

As if that were not enough, Anderson had flatly refused to be Anthea any more. He was fed up of John trying to hit on him every single time.

_Where was he going to find a new replacement??_

James Moriarty had also been so angry that his namesake Bond had stolen the limelight with his Juicy Bond website. He declared that it wasn’t fun being naked Irene any more when the shock value was lost. So he broke into the London Tower and sat there wearing the Crown Jewels.

That had been a disaster of epic proportions because it had been the day Prince Phillip was to be The Queen and he was livid.

When Mycroft had caught and scolded Moriarty he had sulked and tried to fake kill himself.

Twice.

He had finally stopped the fake killing when Mycroft agreed to let him play _himself_ for a while.

“Yes, yes, go on, be a Consulting Criminal. Do your thing.” Mycroft had agreed in frustration. He was finding this idiotic rivalry between Jim and Sherlock really getting on his nerves now. “But no killing Sherlock, ok? Pinky promise?”

Moriarty was about to argue when Mycroft reminded him. " It's Christmas Jim. Be nice. You are already on Santa's naughty list."

So Jim agreed and also got Banksy to paint an enormous graffiti outside Mycroft’s house.

It was an enormous barrel of apples inside which it said I.O.U. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actress who plays Sally Donovan was seen playing Rosa Parks in the 3rd episode of the new Doctor Who.
> 
> 'Crown Jewels' has the same meaning in slang as 'Family Jewels' :)
> 
> Banksy is an anonymous England based street artist famous for political activism and a dark humour.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was fed up and a rebellion was brewing. The holiday season was making everyone irritable.

.

.

Mike Stamford was fed up of the fat suit and he had no interest in being a London Spy. He just wanted to stay Molly all the time.

“Air conditioned rooms, dead quiet people. What’s not to like?” he had challenged Mycroft. " And you owe me a favour for finding a flatmate for your id.....intelligent brother. Also, I have seen the way you look at him when you think he isn't looking...."

.

.

Angelo had in the meanwhile tried and failed to be Eurus. Spectacularly. He hadn’t been able to fool a single person.

Except that prize idiot flatmate of his brother.

_Seriously?! What in hell was John thinking of when he texted him? C _ould he not recognize Angelo from the face he saw practically every week at the restaurant?__

__A _ngelo didn’t even bother to shave anymore!!__ _

__Could John not stop himself from getting into the skirts of everyone he saw??_ _

Mycroft thought that John really did deserve it if Angelo got fed up of all the late night text flirting and decided to really have his way with him.

_._

_._

Anyway, thanks to Angelo’s cooking skills, Sherringford had become a hotspot for passing ships as the Best Restaurant in the High Seas.

Trip Advisor gave it 5 stars on their website.

‘Food to die for’ they said.


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft had made up his mind today. He was so done with this madness.

This year for Christmas he was going to tell the Queen that finally it was time.

She needed to give up and allow women into the country. No one could possibly be a threat to her anymore. Not at the age of 100. Poor Charles had endured being married to Camelot aka Camilla but making William do the same with Kieran aka Kate? It was an outrage.

He was writing out his letter to the Queen aka Prince Philip to include this in her Christmas Speech to the nation while Sherlock was wandering around warbling “[All I want for Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVSmT4nNEkQ) is you…..oooo” looking at a photo of someone and kissing it.

 _Probably Martin bloody Freeman in his birthday suit, damn him, _thought Mycroft.

.

.

Mycroft decided he was going to go back to the Diogenes club for the night if Sherlock was going to continue singing ludicrous lovesick songs to that nudie porn star.

Sigh. _If only father hadn’t messed up the online order all those years ago. And damn auto correct. _

Mummy Holmes was as sharp as a box of pins…. but as Father?! He was the complete stereotype of the bumbling older man using technology beyond his limited capacities.

Since London now had only men, all new children had to be ordered online.

Father had made a mistake with the age and made Sherlock so much younger than needed and then instead of ‘significant other’ he had pressed ‘enter’ without checking and ended up asking for ‘sentimental brother.’

So now Mycroft was stuck with this idiot boy with the gorgeous body who thought he was his brother and kept mooning after every piece of ass in the city but the one that really wanted him.

.

.

Poor Mycroft dragged himself to the door and opened it to check the weather, in case he did have to leave, and was faced with the entire homeless network (or the Holmes-less network) standing there singing nonsense carols. But then Carroll had been the King of Nonsense so it seemed appropriate that they were singing Jabberwocky.

As soon as they saw him they stopped and started holding up flash cards.

The first one said --Say it's Carol Singers.

"Why should I ?? Who the fuck is Carol Singers?!" Mycroft asked. " You are Billy Wiggins. And anyway who should I say it to? Stop playing the fool."

_Had everyone seen Love Actually ?? Bugger. he thought._

_._

_._

The carol singers threw away the flash cards and started singing ‘Oh bring us some figgy pudding Oh bring us some figgy pudding.Oh bring us some figgy pudding. And bring it right here!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed again.

He had better feed them or they would keep telling Sherlock that there was a ‘Big Issue’ every other day and send him flying into his office in a lather of panic and excitement like a puppy dog with a new toy.

He telephoned Angelo. “Where are you today? Please send along 37 helpings of figgy pudding. Yes, yes, on the Royal account of course. Tch. How much rum have you had already?” he said tetchily.

“Och just a wee dram.” Angelo replied. " I put the 'Sherry' in Sherringford you know."

“Angelo,” Mycroft reminded him with infinite patience. “You are supposed to be Italian not Scottish.”

_Really, what was the point of being the most dangerous man in Britain if the greatest threats were in- house from your idiot brigade?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Issue magazine is a fortnightly, independent magazine that is sold on the streets by homeless, marginalised and disadvantaged people.


	8. Chapter 8

His phone chirruped again and he looked at the screen. Another heartfelt sigh. He answered.

“Yes Mummy. Or should I say Father? Yes, a Merry Christmas to you too. You do remember that you made us all convert to Buddhism six years ago after the Dalai Lama’s visit? Then please desist from this maudlin celebration of a ‘church-ified’ version of a pagan festival. Om mani padme ham to you Mummy. Take the Middle Path. NO not Middleton. Middle path. Goodnight.”

 _Really._ Mycroft thought. _Mummy had a lot to answer for. As did Father. After all he was a genius but it taken him also a good ten years before he figured out why he never saw both his parents in the same room at the same time ever._

And while everyone believed it was The Queen who was strict it was really Prince Philip who decided all things.

Uncle Rudy had started this downward spiral by turning up at Christmas dinner twenty years ago at the Palace in his gown.

Prince Philip had been so taken up by the idea that he had decided there and then that women were too much trouble and London would henceforth have only men dressed as women.

In fact Mycroft was perhaps the only one who knew that the Queen had passed on ages ago and the reason why she and Prince Phillip made no public appearances together was because he was dressed as the Queen now.

It was time to end this madness.

It was finally time. To bring back the women.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middleton refers to Kate Middleton of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All the world’s a stage and all men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances. And one man in his time plays many parts.”

He needed to make a couple more calls before he was done for the day.

“Mr Chatterjee? How are you? Yes, you don’t have to be Janine any more. Yes my idiot brother is in love with someone else. Yes, I know how worried you were for your virtue because he kept trying to get it on with you. Where is Mary? I mean Moran. Tell him to stay sober since I may need him for a security detail at the MI6 tomorrow. No that is not the latest version of the Xiomi MI phone. Yes, it's because it's Christmas. No, I don't want to debate monotheist versus polytheist religions today. Yes, Mrs. Hudson is away for the holidays. Her sister's place I think. Yes. No. What? But....well..... Goodbye Mr Chatterjee. “

 _Heavens!! Never was a name more suited_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _The way the man chattered on it was a miracle he didn’t need more herbal soothers when he was Mrs Hudson._

_._

_._

“All the world’s a stage and all men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances. And one man in his time plays many parts.”

That Shakespeare bloke had got it right. Though of course some people had started suspecting that he was also Queen Elizabeth the first. Well, luckily conspiracy theorists are mocked in every generation and not taken seriously so he had managed to get away with it.

Which is why people like Charles Augustus Magnussen were so important.

Mycroft needed to plant some more real news as fake so that it would be utterly discredited when the real news did get revealed.

He dialled a number. “Charles?” He said.

He was answered in a high pitched voice. “Yes hello dear.”

“Charles? It’s me Mycroft.”

“Ah ok that’s fine then.” Charles said in his normal voice. “You called from a blocked number so I thought it was Lord Smallwood. He has been calling and asking me for a date for months now. Why can’t he go through [Ashley Madison](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_Madison) or use Tinder?? And he thinks I am really Lady Elizabeth. What is with his name anyway? is his wood really small you think?....”

“Don’t worry about him now Charles, all that is in the past. He has been sent to Bedlam. I called because I need you to print in tomorrow’s papers that an asteroid is going to hit the Earth in 120 days.”

“Oh really? Are you sure it isn’t just an alien ship?”

“How did you know?” Mycroft asked, astonished. “I mean, why do you think so?”

“Oh the Daily Mail is running the headline tomorrow.”

“Who did they get it from?”

“They wouldn’t name their source. Just kept asking Doctor Who? Doctor Who? like idiots.”

 _Damn the Doctor and his insubordination._ Mycroft seethed _._

_Why couldn’t he go through[U.N.I.T](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UNIT) like he was supposed to? He was going to revoke his sonic screwdriver if he pulled this trick one more time. _

_He had a list of people he could use it on...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedlam may refer to: Bethlem Royal Hospital, a London psychiatric institution and the origin of the word for chaos or madness.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Sherlock’s singing volume had risen and Mycroft was going to throw something at him if he heard the damn song once again.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true......ooooo

All I want for Christmas is you

You…oooo…ooo …ooo

.

.

Something had been bothering him about this though and he realized just now what it was.

He asked Sherlock “Where did you get a copy of ‘Love Actually’ anyway? I had asked for all prints to be withdrawn at John’s request.”

“John’s request?” Sherlock asked, wrinkling his nose adorably. “Why would he request that?”

“Never mind.” Mycroft said, rolling his eyes. “Where did you get a copy?”

“Well…” Sherlock said, suddenly coy. “You know I always wanted to be a pirate?”

“On the HIGH SEAS Sherlock!! Not of DVDs. For goodness sake!” Mycroft almost exploded. “Really?? At least aim high!!! Do you still run that sleazy shop in Camden??!”

“Of course not!” Sherlock said sounding mightily affronted.

Mycroft raise an eyebrow.

Sherlock looked away and mumbled “Billy Wiggins does. I only choose what gets pirated.”

.

.

Suddenly one more mystery was solved.

“Was it YOU who got that police porn video to play during our negotiations with the Saudi Arabian government?”

Sherlock nodded, making sad puppy eyes, sure he was going to get scolded again. He had only hacked into the system to ogle at Mycroft.

He looked so hot when he took off his jacket and rolled up those sleeves of his during negotiations and planted his hairy muscular forearms on the table…..

 _Oooh. Angry Mycie was Sexy Mycie_ …….that is why Sherlock always tried to find out his meeting schedules in advance from Anderson/ Anthea so he could drool over this sight.

Sherlock broke out of his day dream to find that he wasn’t getting scolded at all!

.

. 

“Fantastic!” Mycroft said. “Well done! They loved the porn video so much that they didn’t even notice when I reduced one zero from their asking price for oil.”

“You reduced it _before_ the decimal point I hope.” Sherlock said slyly, always eager to prove to his beloved Mycroft that he did in fact have some brain cells.

Mycroft gave him a fond look for that and patted his head.

Sherlock blushed and promptly used that moment to push for what he had actually wanted all along.

.

.

He peeped at Mycroft through his lovely long fluttering eyelashes and asked, “By the way, if I can’t have Martin then will YOU have sex with me tonight? Pleeeease? Pretty please??”

“Yes, yes of course.” Mycroft said distractedly. “Now that you have slept with everyone else we know, I suppose I will have to. Put it on your Santa list then, there’s a good boy.”

“Oh!” Sherlock said wide eyed. “So THAT is what was written everywhere. I thought it said Satan’s list, so I put that Vampire boy- Edward Cullen on the list. I don’t like his teeth. They scare me.”

“Sherlock, please focus!! You are supposed to have _Asperger’s_ not _dyslexia._ You know how to read S.A.N.T.A!”

_God! Couldn’t they even get this right? He should have just assigned everyone to have[pararibulitis.](https://thetempest.co/2017/01/07/entertainment/movies-tv/dirk-gently-invisible-illness/) _

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Police Porn video is my favourite part of The Conference written by MezzaMorta. If you haven't read it and like Mycroft/Sherlock/Greg/John , go check it out !
> 
> Pararibulitis is an imaginary disorder shown in the TV series version of Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency.


	11. Chapter 11

“Jeeves.” he called out for his butler. He needed a pill for his headache and if they were going to have sex tonight he needed to check on supplies.

 Stephen Fry shimmered in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mycroft asked, utterly gobsmacked.

“You called me, Mr Wooster.”

“You are confused Stephen. I am Mycroft Holmes. [Bertie Wooster aka Hugh Laurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYf5YPNnfRY) left for USA decades ago. He is now known as [Gregory House](https://www.elle.com/culture/movies-tv/g20265405/house-tv-show-facts-trivia/) and does _not_ have a butler. He has only one friend. Called Wilson. Who looks and behaves a lot like Watson…….but I am rambling now. Why are you here Stephen??”

“Ah well ever since my stint at [Qi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMwQxzcGrZg) got over my brain has gone wonky.  I have too many questions that no one wants to answer.”

“Such as?”

“Such as ….Did you know that a female whale’s vagina is as big as a standard living room?”

Mycroft stared at him. _To think that he had[once played his role in a film](https://www.cinemablend.com/new/Stephen-Fry-Sherlock-Holmes-Smarter-Brother-Mycroft-20830.html)…._

“Seriously Stephen, what answer do you expect to that? [42?](https://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/history/42-the-answer-to-life-the-universe-and-everything-2205734.html) ”

Stephen thought a bit. “You are right. There is only a yes/no answer to that. I shall shimmer back and try to sort it out. After all as I said [when I was Oscar Wilde](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilde_\(film\))…. _Life is too important to be taken seriously.”_

.

.

As Mycroft stood there watching Stephen’s retreating back, someone prodded him in the back. He turned around to see Sherlock standing there wearing only his reindeer antlers.

_Had he just prodded him with an antler?!...No…ah, that was something else altogether…._

“So…… sex now?” Sherlock reminded him, prodding him again.

“ _Jesus_ Sherlock, yes!”

“Good.” Sherlock said with a shy smile. “I prefer you without Mrs Hudson’s costume anyway.”

.

.

It wasn’t until later at night as they slept tangled in each other that Mycroft realized what the dear boy had said.

He asked him what he meant and Sherlock had whispered hotly in his ear. “I am so glad that the Grinch didn’t steal Christmas. Because all I want for Christmas is you. Even when you were in Mrs. Hudson’s costume. It’s always been you.”

And Mycroft didn’t even mind when Sherlock warbled _You……oooooo_ and then giggled.

He had received the best ever gift of his life and it hadn’t even been on Santa’s list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42 is the answer , according to Douglas Adams' "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.' No one really knows what the question is.
> 
> Benedict Cumberbatch has given the voice of the Grinch in the latest re-make of the classic !


End file.
